The purpose of this work is to develop a classroom amplification system based on infrared technology. The need for such amplification systems arises because of the large numbers of students in regular classrooms with transient hearing losses due to otitis media, and the even larger numbers in special needs classrooms effected by the same problem. Recent studies indicate that, on the average, 25 percent to 30 percent of children in primary schools will have such hearing deficits at any given time, even though none of them will be classed as having impaired hearing. Furthermore, for special needs classes, the number can be as high as 75 percent. Data gathered by the National Center for Health Statistics indicate that this problem increased by at least 45 percent between 1981 and 1988 for children 15 and under, and by 224 percent for children age 2 and under during the same period. It is clear that because of interference problems inherent to Radio Transmissions, that the current methods of using portable FM Transmitters as the technology for connecting the teacher to the amplification system will not suffice. In fact, using that technology, no more than 5 or 6 classrooms in any building can be so fitted. It is believed that infrared transmission is the technology of choice for this important task and that new developments in small rechargeable batteries and in more sensitive infrared detectors make the realization of portable infrared transmitters a real posibility. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION This is a very important product. If the development is successful, Auto Enhancement has committed to bringing it market as rapidly as possible.